Ano hi mita Hana wo kimi ga wasureteta
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Bunyi tepukan tangan yang saling bersahutan, gaun putih nan indah serta bunga yang diapit jemari berbalut sarung tangan warna senada, sosok pemuda yang menautkan lengan sang gadis disisi dan Naruto? Tersenyum, tersenyum, dan tersenyum dengan hati yang terasa begitu lega [Oneshot] [A Romance Fic? Really?] [T for Teenage] [More Warning inside...]


_[Naruto lihat! Bunga itu indah bukan?]_

Hari ini terasa begitu kelabu, rambut yang begitu acak-acakan dengan mata yang memerah karena suatu hal yang masih membekas dikepalanya di hari-hari yang lalu

Tubuhnya terbangun dari kasur yang hanya pas untuk satu orang itu – atau mungkin hanya untuk dua orang? Wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Jauh didalam _Saphire_ biru yang ia miliki ada seribu kisah yang begitu sakit untuk kembali diingat

 _Kau tahu itu?_

 _[Ah! Matamu begitu jeli, Hina-chan!]_

Sementara tubuhnya masih enggan untuk meninggalkan kasur tersayang – sekedar untuk menenangkan diri. Memaksa tubuhnya untuk ke toilet meski itu terasa sulit, terasa lemas bahkan tanpa tenaga

Bahkan lebih dari itu...

Ia masih memaksakan pikirannya untuk kosong dan melupakan semua yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya...

 _[Kau tahu bunga itu, Hina-chan?]_

 _[Tentu saja! Naruto!]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _[Ano hi mita hana wo kimi ga wasureteta]_

 _Disclaimer :: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Genre :: Romance, Angst, Hurt/WithoutComfort_

 _Rating :: T for Teenage_

 _Warning :: OOC[?], Typo, Miss-Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, penggunaan EYD yang masih memerlukan perbaikan, dll_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari masih terlalu pagi – bahkan matahari masih enggan untuk menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk timur meski langit biru mencoba merayunya dengan bermain di biru yang membentang luas sejauh mata memandang

Air yang terkumpul dikedua telapak tangannya terasa begitu dingin saat membasuh wajahnya. Ada rasa yang begitu berbeda dari yang sebelumnya namun entah ia masih tak tahu apa itu

Cermin didepannya benar-benar memantulkan bayangannya – sosok dirinya yang terlihat begitu bodoh dan terlalu mudah untuk menggantungkan semua kisahnya pada langit biru yang tak berawan

Secara tak sadar handuk kini benar-benar berada ditangannya, pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya segera ia tanggalkan dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi

 _Entahlah?_ Ia masih berpikir apa itu cukup buruk?

.

.

.

" _Aku suka padamu! Sasuke-kun!"_

 _Direksi pandangannya pada dua sosok berbeda jenis itu terlihat begitu menyipit tajam dalam artian berbeda. Tangannya terkepal erat mewakili semua perasaan kecewa bercampur sedih yang terasa begitu memilukan didalam dadanya_

 _Disana berdiri Uchiha Sasuke sang sahabat dan Hyuuga Hinata – gadis yang punya tempat istimewa didalam hatinya_

 _Kalimat yang begitu pendek namun memiliki makna yang begitu berarti. Ekspresi sang gadis terlihat begitu sedih tatkala Sasuke yang menjadi sosok yang disukainya tak kunjung memberikan respon sedikitpun meski tatapan mereka sedari tadi beradu_

 _Namun tanpa mereka sadari sedikitpun..._

 _Sosok Naruto kini tengah menangis pilu didalam hati, tubuhnya bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang begitu rindang dengan daun-daun hijaunya yang berjatuhan. Pancaran mata yang begitu terlihat menyesakkan hati yang perlahan hancur hanya dengan kata-kata_

 _Itu terlihat begitu memalukan, kau tahu itu?_

 _Ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi Naruto untuk kecewa pada gadis yang tak pernah peka pada perasaaannya itu. Masih teringat dikepala ketika dulu Hinata yang menangis karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan – dan kau tahu itu? Tak ada tempat terbaik bagi Hinata untuk bersandar selain jatuh kedalam pelukan Naruto tatkala kesedihannya begitu memuncak –_

 _\- Tanpa peduli sedikitpun, apa yang Naruto rasakan saat itu..._

 _Dan untuk sekarang? Sahabatnya sendiri?_

 _Naruto tak habis pikir – apa yang ada didalam kepala Hinata sebenarnya? Apa dia masih tak sadar pada perasaan sosok sahabatnya yang selalu ada ketika ia menangis bahkan ketika ia dalam keadaan terburuk sedikitpun?_

 _Ia masih tidak mengerti sama sekali!_

" _..."_

" _Aku juga suka padamu, Hinata..."_

 _Dan pada akhirnya seperti itulah..._

 _Naruto – pemuda pirang yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dengan perasaan yang tak lagi utuh. Semua yang dirasakannya kini terasa begitu menyakitkan bak mencabik-cabik dirinya sendiri. Perasaan yang begitu memuncak bak sebuah bom yang pada akhirnya meledak dan begitu menyakitkan_

 _Ini sakit... kau tahu itu Hina-chan...?_

 _Itu yang ingin Naruto ungkapkan saat ini namun apa? Apa Hinata akan mendengarnya? Atau setidaknya menyadarinya meski sedikit?_

 _Tidak! Itu tidak sama sekali!_

 _"Sasuke-kun...!"_

 _Dari pantulan matanya yang seindah langit biru yang menjadi latar belakang saat ini - terlihat raut wajah Hinata yang bahagia - atau setidaknya itulah yang saat ini ia lihat. Langkah kaki sang Hime dari keluarga Hyuuga itu seakan membawa perasaan Naruto pada kehancuran..._

 _Dia berpikir seperti itu..._

 _Langkahnya semakin maju, kedua tangan yang terbentang seakan menunggu kehadiran sosok pria tampan didepannya untuk sekedar memeluk tubuhnya yang sekarang adalah miliknya - bukan milik Naruto atau siapapun itu_

 _Dan..._

 _*Hug!*_

 _Entah Naruto serasa ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya meski didalam hati - tatkala matanya menatap sosok sang gadis pujaan yang jatuh kedalam pelukan sahabatnya sendiri. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit bak tertusuk ribuan jarum ketika bibir plum yang begitu ia cintai itu kini disentuh orang lain!_

 _Itu benar-benar menyakitkan!_

 _Hatinya tak kuasa lagi untuk menyadari kenyataan yang begitu menyiksa ini namun kenapa? Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padanya?_

 _Pertanyaan itu terus terulang dikepalanya!_

 _Pertanyaan semacam 'Apa kau begitu tega padaku Hina-chan' atau 'Kenapa kau tak pernah menyadari perasaanku?' dan 'Kenapa harus sahabatku sendiri?' seperti terulang dan berputar dikepalanya - pertanyaan tanpa jawaban yang membuatnya gila!_

 _"Hina-chan..." suaranya agak sendat seiring dengan langkah kaki yang pergi dengan perasaan yang amat kecewa "- Kau selalu seperti itu padaku..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kini ia tengah berdiri didepan cermin besar - yang cukup untuk memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih yang terlihat begitu elok dimata, celana hitam panjang serta dasi hitam warna senada terlihat begitu indah dipandang

Senyumnya terlihat agak dipaksakan. Matanya tak lepas dari bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin besar itu - sesosok pemuda yang terlihat begitu menawan namun terasa begitu menyedihkan dari dalam

 _"Huft..."_

Menghela nafas pelan seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang menutup sang _Saphire_ yang begitu indah. Senyumnya lalu luntur ketika matanya terbuka walau masih ada sorot yang begitu menyakitkan -

\- kau tahu? Dia mati-matian untuk menipu dirinya sendiri!

Pandangannya beralih pada cup ramen yang sudah ia seduh sebelumnya - setidaknya itulah yang bisa ia makan untuk pagi ini. Ia memang terlihat sehat namun belakangan pola makannya terlihat cukup buruk

Dan begitulah...

Ia benar-benar terpaksa untuk menjalani hari ini. Mengingat alasan dibalik pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini saja sudah benar-benar membuatnya sakit -

\- namun percuma! Gadis yang menyakitinya tak akan pernah menyadarinya!

.

.

.

 _"Naruto!"_

 _Wajah sang Hime-sama terlihat begitu bahagia meski tanpa ia sadari ada setitik bekas air matanya yang tertinggal disana. Langkah kakinya perlahan masuk ke dalam apartemen yang ditinggali sesosok pemuda pirang yang kini tengah terduduk pilu di pinggir kasurnya_

 _Ia benar-benar terlihat begitu sedih - bahkan ia bingung siapa yang pantas disalahkan atas perasaan kecewanya yang begitu menusuk ini..._

 _Karena dirinya yang tak kunjung mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata kah? Atau karena Hinata yang tak pernah sedikitpun untuk mau menyadari perasaannya?_

 _"Naruto...?"_

 _Si pemuda pirang seakan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Suara yang begitu ia kenal sejak lama itu seakan membuat hatinya serasa mendingin - namun itu terasa menusuk secara bersamaan_

 _"Hina-chan?!"_

 _Suara agak sedikit serak namun tak membuat sang pujaan hati sama sekali peduli. Raut wajah Hinata yang terlihat begitu bahagia seakan memaksa Naruto untuk ikut bahagia - setidaknya seperti itu_

 _"Naruto!"_

 _"Hei!"_

 _*Hug!*_

 _Kedua tangan sang pujaan kembali terbentang lebar - sama seperti saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto kembali tersenyum ketika Hinata memeluknya dengan perasaan yang begitu amat bahagia_

 _Naruto tahu itu - hal yang dilakukan Hinata hanyalah ingin bersandar padanya. Karena pada siapa lagi ia mengadukan apa yang dirasakannya selain pada Naruto?_

 _Pelukan itu terasa begitu erat namun tak ada sedikitpun didalam hati Naruto perasaan bahagia atau perasaan semacam itu. Apa yang dilakukan Hinata saat ini saja sudah membuatnya semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihannya_

 _Jangan berharap lebih! Pelukan seperti itu tak lebih dari pelukan seorang sahabat!_

 _'Ini begitu sakit Hinata, tapi kenapa kau tak pernah sedikitpun memperhatikanku?!' Batinnya dalam perasaan yang sama_

 _"Jadi? Ada kabar apa lagi Hari ini?"_

 _Sarat suara Naruto begitu serak namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Hinata. Tangannya terlihat mengelus lembut punggung Hinata bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang terasa palsu_

 _Disaat seperti ini yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah mendukung sang sahabat sekaligus gadis yang akhirnya mengecewakannya itu. Meski sering kali Hinata jatuh kedalam pelukannya sekedar untuk meluapkan semua apa yang dirasakannya - namun tak sedikitpun Hinata mau mengerti dirinya_

 _Dia mencintai gadis itu! Tapi dilain sisi ia juga tersiksa karena gadis ini!_

 _"Ano ne? Aku ada kabar bagus hari ini!"_

 _"Hahaha... Begitukah?"_

 _Naruto mencoba untuk tertawa renyah, padahal didalam hatinya ia seolah berbicara 'Untuk apa aku tertawa?'_

 _"Umu!"_

 _Tangannya yang berada di punggung Hinata secara perlahan agak kaku hingga elusan tangannya pada sang pujaan seketika berhenti. Namun ketika Hinata sedikit bereaksi, tangan Naruto kini mengelus mahkota biru gelap milik sang Hime meski tangannya terasa sedikit gemetar..._

 _Itu bukan yang pertama kali, sudah sering kali ia seperti ini karena Hinata dan -_

 _\- apa Hinata tahu? Kabar bahagia yang ingin ia sampaikan pada sang sahabat adalah kabar terburuk yang pernah Naruto dengar?_

 _Jawabannya adalah Tidak!_

 _"Aku dan Sasuke -"_

 _"..."_

 _"- telah menjalin hubungan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Hahah... Untuk apa aku tersenyum seperti ini...?]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tubuhnya perlahan keluar dari Taxi, pandangan matanya tertuju pada gedung tinggi yang kini berada didepannya - mewah nan indah untuk dipandang dengan mata _Saphire_ biru yang ia miliki

 _Church -_ mungkin itulah yang saat ini ada dibenaknya...

Awalnya _Naruto_ tak akan pernah menyangka akan datang ke tempat ini untuk menghadiri sesuatu yang penting, namun entah kenapa? Ia merasa harus datang kesini -

\- bukan pergi melarikan diri!

 _"Huft..."_

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mencoba menghela nafas panjang, mempersiapkan hati yang semakin lama semakin hancur tatkala langkah kakinya menuju gedung yang begitu megah itu

Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit agak berubah, untuk kali ini ia mencoba tersenyum untuk acara yang begitu penting ini meskipun itu sulit. Hatinya seolah berkata bahwa...

'Setidaknya... Aku turut berbahagia...'

.

.

.

Suasana terasa berubah kala ia memasuki gedung itu, terlihat banyak sekali senyum yang begitu terlihat menyenangkan selama ia melihat-lihat sekitar

Tangannya terkepal erat serasa tak ada niat untuk datang kesini - meski pada akhirnya ia tetap kesini juga. Mendengar tawa bahagia para tamu undangan serasa membuatnya kesal – meski sedikit

Sekilas ia melihat bangku tamu bagian belakang di sisi kiri masih kosong tak terisi. Meski di sisi kanan ia melihat para teman-temannya yang lain : _Neji, Lee, Sakura, Chouji, Shino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba_ dan yang lainnya

' _Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan datang kesini?'_ batinnya tertawa hambar

Berjalan pelan menuju bangku terpojok di sisi kiri, _Naruto_ lantas duduk disana tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa seolah acuh pada teman-temannya yang saat ini menatapnya

Mungkin mereka berpikir _Kenapa Naruto disana?_ Atau _Apa dia tidak ingin bersama kami?_ Atau pertanyaan bodoh semacam itu

Namun _Naruto_ tak peduli sedikitpun. Mereka benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang saat ini ia rasakan - terasa begitu pedih di hati

Yang saat ini ia tunggu hanyalah sang bintang. Itu benar! Sang bintang yang nantinya membuat semua orang tersenyum bahagia...

.

.

.

 _"Naruto/Dobe!"_

 _"A-ah iya?"_

 _Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Hinata dan Sasuke memanggilnya, tanpa ia sadari kini semua yang ada disekitarnya kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir_

 _"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto? Apa karena tak punya pasangan? Iya kan Shikamaru?"_

 _"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu Kiba"_

 _"Oii Omaera!"_

 _Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit agak kesal ketika si pemuda pemilik anjing bernama Akamaru itu mengejeknya, tawa para sahabatnya pun seakan melunturkan rasa kesalnya terlebih pada Hinata - ia terlihat sangat manis kali ini_

 _Mereka semua berada di apartemen Naruto. Meski ruangannya tidak seluas rumah para sahabatnya, namun setidaknya mereka semua betah di apartemennya ini dan bahkan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan disini -_

 _\- padahal Naruto masih belum tahu, untuk apa pesta ini? Ini bukan tanggal kelahirannya bukan?_

 _Kue tart yang terlihat begitu menggoda dilidah bertahta diatas meja kecil disana, permen-permen serta snack yang begitu banyak terlihat seperti sebuah benda yang tak berarti. Pandangan mereka cukup bahagia pada pesta yang bahkan Naruto tak tahu sama sekali untuk siapa_

 _"Terlihat begitu lezat bukan? Naruto?"_

 _"Otakmu hanya diisi makanan saja, Chouji"_

 _Tawa renyah disana memaksa Naruto untuk ikut tersenyum ketika ia tak sengaja menyindir temannya yang begitu mencolok itu, sepasang Saphire yang ia miliki sekilas melirik kearah Hinata yang tengah tertawa pelan -_

 _\- itu begitu manis bagi Naruto, tapi apa memang begitu?_

 _Style rambutnya hari ini terlihat begitu berbeda. Mahkota biru gelapnya diikat Ponytail yang membuatnya terlihat begitu manis dan cantik secara bersamaan, bahkan senyumnya yang sekilas ia lihat serasa membuat pipinya memerah_

 _Tapi sayang, saat ini sang pujaan tengah duduk disamping Sasuke dengan tangan yang terlihat menggenggam satu sama lain - itu saja sudah membuat hatinya merasa sesak_

 _Pandangannya terlihat sedikit menyipit, agak sedih jika dilihat namun begitulah - ini sebuah pesta namun ia tak merasa bahagia sama sekali disini_

 _"Oii Naruto! Kenapa raut wajahmu begitu? Apa acara kecil-kecilan ini terlalu buruk bagimu?"_

 _"Bu-Bukan seperti itu... Sebenarnya pesta ini untuk siapa?"_

 _"Are? Kau tidak tahu? -"_

 _"- tentu saja untuk merayakan Hinata dan Sasuke! Mereka bulan depan akan menikah tahu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Cih! Aku benci tertawa seperti ini, aku bukan masokis bangsat!]_

 _._

 _._

 _[Dan kenapa harus merayakannya di tempat tinggalku!? Mereka semua mau menyiksaku huh?]_

 _._

 _._

.

Bunyi decak kagum serasa memenuhi ruangan, tangan para tamu yang bersinggungan serta ucapan selamat kala sang bintang memasuki ruangan serasa membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya

Gaun putih yang begitu cantik, bunga yang begitu indah diapit jari jemari berbalut sarung tangan berwarna senada, tudung yang menyembunyikan helaian dark blue bertahta diatas tatapan bahagia para tamu undangan

Naruto masih terdiam disana. Tubuhnya serasa kaku serta tangan yang meremas kemeja putih yang ia kenakan – tepat dibagian dada kirinya ketika langkah kaki kedua bintang panggung melewati barisan bangkunya

 _[Hina-chan...]_

Kepalanya mendongak kedepan, sedetik setelahnya sosok gadis dalam balutan gaun indah berwarna putih serta sosok pemuda tampan dalam balutan tuksedo hitam terpantul di mata birunya, lengan yang menaut sang gadis di sisi serta langkah kaki yang begitu berharga seakan menjuruskan perasaannya kedalam jurang yang begitu curam

Tepukan tangan sedari tadi tak terhenti serta _dia terlihat cantik bukan?_ Dan _Hinata-hime benar-benar anggun_ serasa menguap diudara yang begitu menyesakkan

Ini sudah beberapa menit bagi _Naruto_ untuk menahan perasaannya namun untuk sekarang ia tak tahan lagi. Hati yang terasa begitu rapuh dan dipaksa untuk hancur benar-benar menyiksa _Naruto_ tatkala sang gadis pujaan kini meninggalkannya dalam kebahagiaan...

Itu benar! _Hinata_ \- gadis yang menjadi cinta sejatinya kini tak lagi berada di sisinya!

 _[Ada apa, Naruto?]_

Remasan pada dada kirinya semakin menguat saat kedua insan yang tengah dalam perasaan yang begitu bahagia itu kini tengah mengikat sebuah janji suci - lantunan nada yang begitu suci namun begitu menusuk bagi _Naruto_ sendiri

Suasana disekitar menjadi hening ketika sang _Hime_ melantunkan janji sucinya pada _Sasuke_ yang kini berada didepannya dengan tangan yang menggenggam satu sama lain. Senyumnya terlihat sangat manis, manis, dan seperti itulah...

Dan selanjutnya...

Tepukan tangan serasa mengembang ke udara, ucapan-ucapan selamat yang menusuk telinga saling bersahutan tanpa henti serta tatapan dan air mata bahagia menyertai suasana disana -

\- tanpa peduli sedikitpun, satu sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk di sisi kiri belakang tengah menatap _Hinata_ dengan pandangan sedih dan sendu

Ia ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya namun apa keadaan seperti ini akan berubah? Apa tangisan dan kesedihannya ini akan merubah segalanya?

Apa perasaannya yang hancur karena tersakiti ini akan merubah semuanya?

Jawabannya _tidak sama sekali!_

 _[Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu...]_

 _*Cup!*_

Hatinya tak kuasa lagi, benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi saat sorot matanya melihat bibir _plum_ milik _Hinata –_ gadis pujaannya yang sangat ia cintai itu kini disentuh oleh sahabatnya sendiri untuk yang kedua kalinya!

Ciuman berharga _Hinata_ diambil sahabatnya sendiri – _Uchiha Sasuke_ dan kau masih berpikir itu adalah wajar?

Tidak sama sekali bagi _Uzumaki Naruto!_

Semua sudah berakhir... harapan yang ia punya pun sudah ia gantungkan pada langit... apa yang ia lakukan setelahnya pun tak akan merubah keadaan yang ia alami saat ini...

Ia kecewa pada _Hinata,_ dia kecewa pada _Sasuke,_ kecewa pada teman-temannya karena tak menyadari perasaannya dan –

\- Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri!

Para tamu undangan serentak berdiri dengan suara tepukan tangan yang memenuhi gedung, tatapan bahagia yang terlihat di beberapa pasang mata serta ucapan selamat yang mengudara perlahan membuat _Naruto_ kembali sadar pada perasaannya yang hancur lebur

Mencoba berdiri meski agak sulit, tangannya pun terangkat walau terasa bergetar lalu saling menabrak satu sama lain menghasilkan bunyi nyaring yang seolah ikut turut bahagia

Ia tersenyum paksa, sepasang iris _Blue-Saphire_ yang ia miliki berkaca-kaca dengan perasaan yang memaksanya untuk turut ikut berbahagia...

" _Omedetou, Hina-chan to Sasuke..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan padaku? Naruto?]_

 _._

 _._

 _[Apa kau ingat pada bunga yang kita lihat saat itu?]_

 _._

 _._

 _[Entahlah... aku lupa...]_

 _._

 _._

 _[Be-Begitu ya...]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Fin!]_

 _ **[A/N]**_ _:: Osu!_ Ketemu lagi dengan saya _Hana Natsuki!_

Niat saya sebenarnya kepengen belajar buat _Drabble_ sih, tapi apa iya ada _Drabble_ yang _Wordnya_ hampir mencapai angka _3k?_

Jadi gimana _Feelnya?_ Dapet gak? Sebenarnya ide _Fanfic_ ini saya khususkan untuk _Sequel_ di salah satu _Fanfic_ saya yang lain namun yah... niatnya mau saya bikin _Happy End_ jadi idenya saya jadiin _Oneshoot_ aja!

Jujur deh! Awal niat pas bikin _Fic Hurt/WithoutComfort_ ini kepingin saya bikin untuk _Fandom_ minor. Bahkan ada beberapa _Fandom_ yang ide _Fic_ ini cocok untuk nyantol disana semacam _: SAO, , Masamune-kun no Revenge, Noragami,_ dan beberapa _Fandom_ minor lainnya –

\- Tapi yah... pada akhirnya jatuh ke _Fandom_ ini juga -.-

Oke! Saya akan ngebahas yang lain dulu ya!

Untuk _Fanfic_ saya yang lainnya – mungkin lain waktu bisa saya _update_ tapi saya gak bisa janji lho! dan _New Line_ masih belum ketemu alurnya _[Jujur! Kesel juga rasanya gak ngelanjutin tuh Fic]_ dan untuk _Stray Dogs?_ Kayaknya masih lama soalnya saya juga ada _Project_ untuk bikin _Prequelnya_ yang bakalan ngejelasin semuanya dan masa lalu si _Uchiha Madara_

Buat yang pesan _Lemon_ ke saya? _Tenang dulu!_ Saya gak yakin bakalan bikin tapi jangan berkecil hati – doakan aja moga saya bikin yang asem-asem lagi _*Haha*_ lagian _Author_ tetangga juga nyuruh saya bikin _Lemon_ :v

Dan seterusnya? Mungkin lain kali saya bisa bikin lagi _Oneshot Naruto x Naruko!_ masalahnya saya benar-benar fanatik ama _Pairing_ itu sih...

Kayaknya Cuma itu aja deh yang bisa saya omongin. Titip salam buat kalian semua dari saya dan kudoakan yang terbaik buat kalian semua selaku Readerku!

.

Bye Bee~

.

 _Sign :: Hana Natsuki_


End file.
